Loved between the two uchihas
by sweet cherry girl 101
Summary: Two years have past, Tenten has returns to the Konaha village, but suddenly something unexpected comes along. Tenten bumps into an old friend...The two Uchihas meet what will happen next love? Or war? Please review! chapter 9 is up! pairings:sasu,Ten,Ita
1. Uchiha Itachi

A/N: well this is my first fanfic starting my favorite love triangle! So I tried my best to make it good as possible but I was very excited to start writing this story! I hope you enjoy!

Underlining: thinking or a thought

Pairings: sasukexTentenxItachi

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto well I wish…

Loved between the two uchiha 

Chapter one

It all started when Tenten was out training alone,but what she didn't notice was someone was stalking her it amused the man who was watching her,

he kept watching Tenten as his eye's shined upon her he didn't even dare take his eye's off her, not even once. She was no ordinary girl she was Tenten the girl who is an expert at weapons with great skill and talent.

Tenten threw a kunai at the bull's eye target as one, two, and three hit perfectly on the x marks the spot.

As she threw one more kunai she suddenly lost her grip as the kunai slice between her fleshes hand.

Tenten gasped as the kunai hit the ground. She quickly ran to her bags looking for her bandaches.

_I should be more careful..._ Suddenly, feeling arms wrapped around her waist in a tight warm and hot grip.

She shivered at the person's touch, turning herself around she met eyes with the cold red, dark black eyes Itachi.

"y-your Itachi," said Tenten as she shuttered.

"Well, well, you must be Tenten I've been watching you," he said as he smirked.

He then pushed down on the cool and wet grass.

Tenten tumbled releasing herself to stop Itachi pulled himself on top her Tenten gasped as she felt the hot and warm strong body on top of her.

It steamed Tenten's skin with goodness as his hand slide down her arms and legs.

"you're hurt," he said looking at her.

"I'm o.k. it's just a cut," She said looking away not meeting her eyes with his not even once.

"Let me kiss it to make it feel better." He then pulled her hand and nuzzled a soft warm tender kiss on it.

"Does it feel better,"? He asked as he whispered in her ear sending hot sensational hot, moist, air into her ear.

"y-yes a little," she answered as she blushed pulling away from his grasp.

_why? why is he helping me?_"Itachi why are you helping me?"

She asked looking at him.

"Why am I helping you?" he said moving his face up closer to hers.

"Because Tenten I LOVE YOU, "he said pulling his lips up closer to hers "you take my last breath away." Then He's soft, icy cold lips tenderly pressed softly against hers.

_Itachi...

* * *

_

Well how do you guys like it? good? Bad? Well if you have any suggestions plz tell me I'll be gladly to accept them. Plz review!!!


	2. The sweet,poisonous kiss

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews it means alot to me I really appreciate them so here's the long waited chapter 2 is finally done yay! once again thank you you lovely readers out there for reading my story I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Underlining:thinking or a thought**

**rated :****13 and older**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...well...i wish...

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

Tenten gasped as Itachi lips softly pressed against hers as he pinned her down on to the ground. She was really shocked how this was going,she was suppose to be out training but making out with Itachi uchiha instead.This was her **first kiss** after all she had never had this one before it was so sweet,warm,and tender her lips were blasting with delicious flavors on to her lips.Itachi then moved down her neck,placing soft kisses sending warm tingles to her soft pale skin. Itachi could hear her moan a little.

"Tenten." Itachi said looking up into her soft, beautiful, rich brown eyes.

"W-what Itachi?" she replied weakly to him.

"W-would you like to join the akatsuki with me?" he said whispering leaning his lips down to her right ear.

"Y-you mean the akatsuki organization?" she asked.

"Yes i want you to join me and stay with me forever you see... your the most beautifulest girl I've ever laid my eyes on." he said so seductively.

"Um..." _Oh crap! his going to kill me!!!_

"I'll think about it." Tenten said resuming her usual voice back.

"Well...I'll wait...you only have one day to make your decision...but,I'll be back to claim your answer tomorrow." he said still whispering in her ear.

Tenten started to feel kinda uneasy right now,,, she could feel his hot breath breathing in and out her ear down to her soft, milky,pale look like skin she felt like she was going to moan out loud to him to do again and again.his body was arousing her with hot steam melting into her body.

"Ah!" Tenten couldn't help but give one last moan.

"W-what I-if I-i said **N-no**?" Tenten asked once again losing her normal grip of her voice.

"Then you will see what happens..." he said. rubbing her reddish cheeks and smirked.Tenten couldn't help but blush even more red her face was on **FIRE.**

"Your so beautiful...i want to claim you all to me someday." he said saying those last twelve words to her he leaned down to her lips claiming hers with his.

Their lips were roughly pressing against each other sweet liquid of poison started to form from Tenten's lips she could only help pull his black T-shirt hard as she could trying to pull away. _Itachi let go of me_...well,Itachi ignored the fact it was not that painful at all his body was making full joy with hers.he kept pinning her down as she drank down the last drop poison from his icy,cold lips.now she had a chance she roughly pushed her away from him. getting up to run but suddenly lost balance and was caught into Itachi's arms. Tenten could see her eyes began to blur.

"L-let go of...me..." she could only look into his dark red black eyes staring at her she was falling for him she felt he took her heart she wanted him as will he wanted her as well.

"We will meet again Tenten." Itachi said and laid her down on the cold hard ground and vanished. Tenten fell into a deep acoma the rest of the night, as soon uchiha sasuke arrived and discovered her...

_Is this all a dream...or not?_

* * *

**LOL! I've finally finished it whoo!!! so what did you guys think?pretty good? bad? If anyone has any suggestions i am opened to each and one of them. Plz! Plz! review! I'll update soon as possible!!! review! review! review! review! review!!!**


	3. Surprising news

****

**A/N:Hello everyone how are you doing? sorry for the late update I've been pretty busy the past few days so anyways thanks for the reviews appreciate them very much and hope you guys keep the reviews going I'll stop talking now and let you go back to the story so here's the long awaited chapter 3 please enjoy!**

**Underlining: Thinking or a thought**

**Chapter 3 **

**"Is she going to be alright?"sasuke asked Tsunade which was the fifth hokage.**

**"She'll be fine i drained out all the poison from her body she'll be good as new in a few hours." Tsunade said looking at sasuke,"will you look after her for me until tomorrow?"**

**"What makes you think I'm going to do that?"he said looking at her half paranoid and annoyed.**

**"She can't walk on her own you know, It takes a few hours for the poison to wear out can you do it?" she asked him again waiting for his answer.**

**"No."**

**"Please! Tsunade begged it's just only one day!" **

**"I said no."**

**"Please!"**

**"No."**

**"Pretty please I'll buy you a banana slip with hot fudge chocolate and a cherry on top!"**

**"Hm...no."**

**"Please!"please!"please!"I'll do anything for you anything! Tsunade begged louder(almost yelling) hugging his leg.**

**sasuke finally said,"fine." he looked at Tsunade and smirked at how childish she was acting now.**

**"So...you'll you anything eh?"sasuke said grinning at her evilly.Tsunade let go off his leg and backed away far as possible until she was against the wall she started to tremble with fear feeling cold chills run down her spine she doesn't even want to know what he was thinking.**

_please don't be a pervert! please don't be a pervert! go gentle on me!_

**"I want you to go KILL SAKURA." sasuke demanded.**

**"B-but are you sure?"**

**"Did you hear me what I said? I said, "Go Kill sakura!"sasuke said getting very annoyed will almost pissed.**

**"B-but"sasuke wasn't going to have these so call "plays" he does not play around he's deep down serious right now he does want sakura dead ... I mean DEAD! his eyes began to flash red evilly he was going to torture Tsunade if she doesn't do what her have ask for her to do hello! even the dobe was smarter than her!**

**"O-OK sasuke I'll do as you wish but,if your sure about this..."**_make a run for it Tsunade quick!_ **Tsunade dashed out of the room quick slamming the door behind her.**_ phew! that was so close!_

**soon Tsunade was gone sasuke turned his attention to Tenten who was still fast asleep.He walked over to her and sat down behind her.his eye's began to gaze upon her he never thought Tenten was this beautiful up close well he never knew she was this beautiful she was until now.****he climbed on to of her and leaned his face down to hers still few inches away. he's hands moved up to round brown buns and untied them.**

**slowly her hair fell down her sides of her neck his hand then travel to her soft bundled her playing and twirling it with his soft smooth fingers. leaning down to her hair inhaling the sweet scent of lavender and exhaling the sweet smell out.Tenten felt herself beginning to slowly awaken feeling something warm and strong on top of her. her body gave a twitch slightly groaning escape her lips still feeling weak from the poison through out her body. her eyes quickly flashed open and met with the dark black Kohl ones.Tenten felt her face flushed really dark red now!**

**"Ah!"she screamed as her forehead hitted his Tenten stumbled back trying to get off the bed but slightly falling off the bed instead. sasuke grabbed her waist up to his and embraced her. Tenten gasped with shock when her body softly touched with his.**

**"Are you alright?"he asked her.Tenten didn't answer she was wondering why she was doing here with the uchiha sasuke why? he then pulled her face to his tracing his lips to her forehead placing a soft, gentle, kiss. Tenten blushed really really red this time than before.**

**"Is it better her asked her.Tenten mind flashed by this moment she remember this ...**_Itachi..._

**--Flash back--**

**_"let me help you" Itach grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her wounded hand.Tenten blushed._**

_**"Is it better?"**_

_**"um...Y-yes"**_

**--End of flash back--**

**"Hm..." all Tenten could say pulling away from his embrace not making on single eye contact of him at all.**

**"Tsunade said you have to stay at my house awhile until you get better, she thought it's better off you stay close to me."**

**"W-were did you find me.?" she said looking at him.**

**"I was out walking that night by the training grounds as I was walking I saw you lying there out of no where did something happen?"**

**"N-no nothing at all."**

_Itachi will be back tomorrow what can I do?_

**Tenten suddenly noticed her was not into her normal buns she glared at sasuke.**

**"Don't ever never touch my hair." she said pushing him a playful punch hearing sasuke say,"Ow." in slight pain.**

**Tenten got up from the bed struggling to walk as she took step by step and suddenly lost balance from footing suddenly feeling strong slender arms pull her back regaining her foot back. sasuke only smirked and Tenten only blushed and said."Thank you"**

**"You should be more careful."sasuke said ****kneeling down as Tenten climbed herself onto his back as she her fingers clutched on to his black shirt tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. sasuke encircled his arms around her smooth,slender legs.**

**"Hold on tight." he told her as they made their way down the dark halls.**

* * *

**A/N:So how was it? I thinks it's pretty romantic to me...so I'm still opened to all suggestions and request of any ideas out there! please review!**


	4. The amusement park

**A/N: Wow! only eight views so far! pretty great actually... so how are y'all doing? well me I'm doing great spring break is finally here for me I am so happy! anyways I'm so surprised many of you love my stories and I'm very thankful for that, you might say i have quite of an imagination there. Oh, some of you asked why Itachi was stalking her? Well, he's trying to persuade Tenten to join the akatsuki organization with him and he's also madly in love with her. (wow pretty crazy don't you think? Itachi uchiha In love? XD) So that's all for now. I hope you enjoy reading chapter 4 please enjoy!**

**Underlining:Thinking or a thought**

**Chapter 4 **

**Tenten rested as sasuke carried her to his place while her mind suddenly drifted to Itachi...he's eyes were so mysterious,dark,red creamy like she couldn't help but fall into them as his eyes intensively stare at her. she knew his eye's wanted her for himself she felt like she wanted him too. she blushed as hers fingers clutched to sasuke's shirt tighter remembering the kiss as Itachi's soft,icy lips tighten against hers tasting his dry sweet pale lips. **

**"We're here"she heard him say looking up seeing a huge mansion! her eyes glittered with amazement and excite.**

**"Let me go! let me go!" Tenten wined trying to get off of him. **_if she says so... _**sasuke let go of Tenten and watched her fall on top of her head he also felt like he was going to laugh.**

**"Grr! wh-wh- what was that for!" she yelled pointing her fingers at him.**

**"Well...you said let go so I did, do you got a problem with that?" he said smirking at her which made her blush but annoyed. **_well...she's back to her normal self..._**Tenten noticed sasuke was lost in thought now it was her time to kill him sasuke turned around but end up getting punched in the face he dodged quickly regainning himself he then pulled her and pinned her on the ground.**

**"Let go of me sasuke!"Tenten demanded him trying to pull him off her. he leaned down to her right ear and whispered.**

**"You should be more careful were if I were you." Tenten glared at him watching him get off of her she was so pissed right now I mean pissed . she got up were she was and walked to mansion annoyed the pissed sasuke. sasuke watched her go and followed. **_was i too hard on her..._

**Tenten entered the mansion her eye's glittered with amazement . **_wow..._ **sasuke leaded her to her room up stairs next to his room.**

**"This is were you will be staying." sasuke said pointed out to her. **

**Tenten looked at him and entered the room was not too small or too big it was just the right size for her. her eyes turned attention to the bed in front of her the blue sheets on the bed was perfectly spread and clean with the big soft white fluffy pillows sat aside just right. she turned around and now came face to face with the uchiha infront of her smirking like a idiot he was looking at her.**

**"Tonight you will be making dinner." he said heading to the door. Tenten gasped and glared at him.**

**"wait! I have to make dinner!!" Tenten said yelling. "Why?!" **

**"Well because I said so and you will...besides my maid is on a vacation so you well be doing the cooking and that's final."**

_wait...sasuke has a maid? what the freak?! _**before Tenten could say anything to him he disappeared. **_Grr!! stupid uchiha!!_**after she unpacked she headed down stairs to make dinner. (hee-hee Tenten in this story she's a good cook) after a few hours sasuke smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen so he headed there. sasuke was so amazed how skillful Tenten's cooking were boy it was wonderful. he licked his dry lips trying to take one bite of the spicy delectable curry but Tenten slap her hands away from the pot quickly.**

**"I worked hard on this uchiha keep your paws off my curry." Tenten demanded him pointing to him. **

**"Who says it's your curry?"sasuke said glaring at her.**

**sasuke really want a bite of the curry his so bad he's so hungry right now. **_God...i want a piece right now... _**without hesitation her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.**

**"Something smell delicious... maybe you... can i take a bite of that curry Tenten... please..."sasuke said seducivily whispering into her ear. Tenten pulled away from him quickly trying not to make eye contact with him keeping her eyes down on the floor.**

**"It's already dinner...L-let's eat." Tenten said walking over to the table Sasuke followed. **

**--One hour later--**

**Annoying everything that just happened...**

**"Hey I heard there's a amusement park opened tonight do you want to go?" sasuke said looking at her. **

**"Um... sure." Tenten said smiling at him. After dinner they both went to the amusement park together.**

**"Let's go the roller coaster!" Tenten said pulling his arm. **

**"OK." **

**--Few hours later--**

**"Wow that was pretty fun!" sasuke said smiling at her.**

**" I-It w-was A-awesome..." said Tenten still dizzy from all the rides they've taken.(Try 100 rides for crying out loud!XD)**

**"Do you feel sick? why don't you take a break?" sasuke asked Tenten worriedly. (Not really ****XD)**

**"I'm fine I just want some ice cream." Tenten replied.**

**"What kind of ice cream you want?" sasuke asked her.**

**"Um...vanilla"**

**"One vanilla ice cream and one soda pop." sasuke said to the ice cream man.**

**"This is so yummy!" Tenten said licking the rich, sweet, creamy,vanilla ice cream.**

**"Really? let me try?" sasuke said leaning his lips to her ice cream and licked it. Tenten gasped.**

**"Hey!" Tenten pulled the ice cream away from him.**

**"Too sweet I don't like cream based stuff." sasuke said. Tenten laughed.**

**"Oh really? You laughed because you have a strong dislike."**

**"Hey let's get on this ride."**

**"OK." **

**"Kyaa! keep shooting sasuke I can't wait!"**

**Ding! Ding! Ding! **

**" Alright we've won first place with 1,000 points!" exclaimed sasuke.**

**"Kyaaa!!" screamed Tenten.**

**after the rides Tenten and sasuke decided to stop by the arcade . As they both took a look around something suddenly caught Tenten's eyes a crane machine .T****here laid a beautiful butterfly bracelet which was between the other bracelets. **_I want that..._

**"The machine is broken oh, well,that's too bad." Tenten said sadly.**

**"Should I give it a try?"**

**"Huh? No, you can't, it's broken." sasuke pushed the handle but suddenly... moved?!**

**" What! it moves? no way. Tenten said. Tenten watched sasuke as the handle pulled the bracelet but missed. **

**"Oops! I missed. said sasuke.**

**"It isn't working at all,we'll be in trouble if they see us." Tenten told sasuke.**

**"I'm going to try again."**

**"Hah?" Tenten sweat dropped.**

**" Come on... I want to get it ... so bad."**

**"Why I'm the on who wants it.?"**

**"That's why."**

**"Hm?" Tenten looked at him.**

**"I want to give it to someone I like." **_What? sasuke...did you say...someone you like?" _**suddenly sasuke made the bracelet to go out of the out of the slot, Tenten's eye's caught in surprise. **_Your kidding he did it? he really got it!_

**"Give me your hand." sasuke said. **_Ah..._**Tenten reached her hand to him. he pulled her to him and putted the bracelet on. Tenten looked up and saw sasuke smile at her. She blushed.**

**"Let's go home."**

**"O-oK"**

**--After arriving home--**

**"Good night sasuke." Tenten said heading up to bed. Before she even could sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.**

**"Tenten..." sasuke then her to the wall and pinned her there. Tenten gasped as her body was pressed against his.**

**"How about a good night kiss Tenten." sasuke said leaning his soft, tender lips to hers pressing softly with each other. Tenten could her body getting hotter and hotter every second meltting against his heat clutching her hands with his shirt. sasuke pulled away and looked at Tenten getting lost in her rich,dark, brown eyes. **

**"Tenten..." sasuke whispered. Tenten pulled away.**

**"Good night sasuke." Tenten said quickly rushing up to her room quickly closing the door from behind. **_Oh god! i kissed sasuke!!_**her mind was squealing right now like crazy his lips were much softer Then itachi's her face glowed redder. **

**"Hello Tenten..." said a familiar from behind the curtain windows.**

**"Who's there? Tenten turned and gasped as the curtains revealed from behind.**

**"Itachi."**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! please I am opened to all suggestions and reviews if you have any questions about my story I'm really gladly to answer them and please vote for your favorite couples.**

**Tenten x sasuke v.s. Tenten x Itachi v.s. sasuke x Tenten x Itachi**

**p.s. Please! please! review!!**


	5. Itachi returns

**A/N: Hi peoples how are you? I'm doing great! I have been pretty busy to update I'm very sorry and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them really.Anyways I have nothing else to say so let's get to the story. So here's chapter 5 enjoy!! **

**Chapter 5**

**"Itachi." Tenten whispered. She turned around to escaped but suddenly saw Itachi appeared infront of her eyes. he quickly pulled her to the bed and pinned her there as he gazed into her soft, brown eyes. **_It happened so fast!_

**"Tenten." he whispered.**

**"Itachi let go of me!" Tenten yelled squirming beneath him to escape. She pulled out a kunai to attack but both of her hand were also pinned to the bed.**

**"You can't escape I have you now even how hard you try you will never will." he said leaning his cold lips to her. Tenten gasped as his lips were pressed softly together it was much softer and tender before but so delicate. Tenten let him kiss her as his cold lips melt against hers. for the moment, Itachi reached his hands up to her soft,brown buns and untied them watched them fall to her sides. He twirl one of his fingers to her soft curled hairs. Itachi pulled away from her pulling himself closer to her hair in inhaling and exhaling the sweet scent of lavender. **

**"why won't you leave your hair down it looks much prettier this way." Itachi said smiling at her which cause Tenten blush.**

**"I can't." she said looking away.**

**"And why not?" Tenten didn't answer she just looked away.**

**"I'll join the Akatsuki with you." he heard her say. Is it what he think she had just said? Itachi eyes grew surprise and shock.**

**"Is this your final answer?"**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story I hope you liked it if you have any ideas you want to be in this story I'll be gladly to accept them please review!!**


	6. Tenten's confession

**A/N: Hiya peoples how are you? Finally I finished chapters six. ( I'm munching on oreos right now! yum I love these cookies!!) so anyways I have so many thought who Tenten would end up with sasuke? or Itachi? (my head hurts.) but you all have to stay tune for the other chapters to find out. many surprises will be revealed. anyways let's get to the story Ha ha! enjoy!!**

**Underlining: Thinking or a thought**

**Chapter 6 **

**"Yes****." Itachi looked at her and smirked.**

**"So...you really want to be with me?" he asked her watching her eyes stare at him. Itachi pulled her to him and embraced her. Tenten shivered delightfully in his arms as his warm arms hold her tight against his strong chest. **

**"Itachi...your so strong." Tenten said blushing.**

**"Why thank you,your sweet." he said lifting her chin up with his hand and then placing a soft kiss on her forehead. **_Now Tenten... your mine now..._

* * *

**"Tenten!" yelled sasuke waking up from his nightmare. He suddenly had a feeling something was wrong but, he did not know what it is. **_What's going on?_**Getting of from his be wandering out of the dark room, going down stairs to get a glass of water. After taking a long drink of water sasuke suddenly noticed everything was way too quiet so he decided to check on Tenten. **_Tenten I hope you are alright ... wait... why do I care? _**sasuke stopped right in front of her door sasuke took a long sigh. **_Should I knock? I might be bothering her... _**sasuke didn't care he only wanted to know is she was OK so he knocked the door down with just one blow of a kick.**

**"Tenten!" sasuke yelled seeing her jumped off the window. as suddenly a black figure appeared behind him.**

**"Hi... little brother." said a familiar voice he have heard before but who was it? he turned around and there was Itachi right in front of him just right there.**

**"Itachi." Itachi leaned his lips toward sasuke's right ear and whispered. **

**"You love Tenten don't you? Well, you can't have her because she's mine now, don't even dare come after her." he warned and disappeared.**

**sasuke looked around the room he was nowhere to be found.**

**"Tenten...I..." sasuke couldn't help but hear Itachi's voice echo over and over again in his head **_You love Tenten don't you? well,you can't have her because she's mine now, don't even dare come after her..._

_Am I in love with Tenten? Tenten were are you?_

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for reading my story please drop a review if you can. I know! I know! it's shorter than the last time, my brain won't think I feel stupid!! I will be gladly to accept your comments and suggestions and other ideas you would want to be in this story, I will accept that too. Anyways, I can't tell you who Tenten will end up my mind is already made up hee-hee sorry people I can't tell you!you just have to figure it out soon or later in the chapters later chapters you better stay tune for the next chapter !! please review thanks!! I forgot to tell you sasuke,Tenten, and Itachi ages are about 16 for now.**


	7. Sasuke? Lonely?

**A/N: Hi wow!! 19 reviews so far I'm impressed... anyways I'm so happy and thank you for the kind reviews they support me alot and you readers I don't have much to say so let's get to the story here's chapter 7 please enjoy!!**

**Underlining: Thinking or a thought**

**Chapter 7 **

**Next day at the Konaha hospital...**

**"Where's Tenten?" Tsunade asked sasuke who was looking depressed this morning, she didn't expect the great uchiha to be this way. Sasuke didn't answer he kept his eyes glued the the floor as if he had heard anything.**

**"Sasuke! earth to sasuke!" she yelled louder lucky enough to wake sasuke.**

**"Oh...um...I can't tell you." he said still keeping his eyes down on the floor.**

**"Why not?" Tsunade said him looked at sasuke and smiled.**

**"Why are you smiling?" he asked her.**

**"Because Itachi got her before you could." **

**"Wh-what you knew about that!" sasuke said blushing.**

**"Well,well, I never knew you liked Tenten, I thought you weren't Interested in any girls you mostly reject all of them girl." she said winking at him which made sasuke blush redder as ever.**

**"But she's different..."**

**"Different eh?" **

**"Yes, she's so strong, witty, beautiful,and smart, not like those idiot fan girls,It's like she was never all over me just like a normal girl, I feel like I never want to be apart from her just stay with her forever..."**

**"Anyways enough about that! How did you know Itachi got Tenten?! sasuke said glaring at her which made Tsunade fall off her chair.**

**" Why didn't you catch me?!" she yelled.**

**"Hn... I didn't have to your old enough you can do it yourself."**

**"Why you!! nevermind I'll tell you, It happened yesterday."**

**--Yesterday's flash back--**

**" Would should I eat for dinner? I might want some ice cream... wait, would I get fat?" Tsunade said mumbling to herself opening a carton of chocolate ice cream and taking licks. Suddenly she felt cold chills ran down her spine, as she turned around she met her eyes with the dark black ones.**

**"Itachi..." she dropped her spoon in to run but was too late she was pinned against the wall. **

**"I have a favor to ask you." he said whispering into her ear."Don't tell sasuke though."**

**"Well what is it?" Tsunade said pulling up her fist to push him but her caught her hand in his grip. **

**"If I were you I would be careful."**

**"So what's your request?"**

**"I'll be taking Tenten with me but, I don't want you to tell sasuke."**

**"And why?"**

**"She has made a proposal to join the Akatsuki with me." **

**"What she did?!"**

**"Yes, I won't share Tenten with sasuke she's mine and I want you to not involved sasuke in this.**

**"Well,well you like Tenten?" Tsunade said winking at him. Itachi looked away slightly blushing.**

**"Will you make that a secret?"**

**"Sure whatever!" she replied.**

**" And don't even dare let sasuke come after her, or else..."**

**"Or else what?"**

**"Not telling you." **

**"O.k you can leave now." Tsunade said pushing him to the door.**

**"Wait..."**

**"What Itachi?"Tsunade said glaring at Itachi, Itachi leaned his lips toward her ice cream and licked it.**

**"Eww! gross! you can have it!!" she said handing it to him.**

**"He-he thanks!" he said smiling at her. **_God! I've never seen Itachi smile at me before... _**Tsunade suddenly felt her face blush.**

**"Get out of here!!" she yelled slamming the door on his face. **_Man! There goes my dinner!!_

--**End of flash back--**

**"Omg!! I can't forget that smile I thought It was pretty cute if you asked me." Tsunade said blushing. sasuke glared at her with deadly daggers.**

**"Your cute too sasuke, I think Tenten likes you though."**

**"What makes you say that?" he said looking at her.**

**"Because she smiles for you does she?"**

**"I remembered I took her to the amusement park she smiled alot the first time I've met her she had so much fun I felt like that day would never end but now..."**

**"Sasuke don't worry I know she'll come back soon I promise."**

**"You think so?" **

**"Yes, I know she will." **

**"I better go." sasuke said walking towards the door.**

**"Wait." sasuke turned around now facing her.**

**"Don't go after her." Tsunade warned.**

**"I won't, I'll wait for her. sasuke said smiling at her Tsunade smiled in return as sasuke headed off to the door to leave. **

* * *

**While Tenten and Itachi were on their trip to rejoin the Akatsuki Tenten and Itachi stopped for ice cream.**

**"I want vanilla please." Tenten said.**

**"I want chocolate." said Itachi. after getting there ice cream they rented a hotel suite to stay in for a day.**

**"Wow! I've never seen this huge suite in konoha before!" Tenten exclaimed in amazed by the sweet smell of lavender filled the room air and the bed was covered with soft, blue sheets and the white fluffy pillows.**

**"Yeah what did you expect." Itachi said smiling at her. Tenten blushed. **_I can't believe we are sharing the same room._

**"I'll be off the the showers." Itachi said heading off. **

**Few minutes later...**

**Tenten sighed. she was already on her red nightgown licking her ice cream. **_Sasuke I hope he's o.k wait... why do I care? that a jerk he...he kissed me I remembered...well that kiss didn't mean anything!! But would he feel lonely? _

**"Tenten I'm back." she heard Itachi said snapping back to reality from her day dream.**

**"Itachi your ice cream is melting here." Tenten said turning around to hand him the ice cream but was was so shocked what her eyes are seeing right Now. His shirt was off! Tenten gasped his arms were strongly muscled, his skin looked so soft and smooth, she felt she was tempted to touch them with her bare and only hands. **

**"Tenten?"**

**"O-oh here's your ice cream." Tenten handed it to him and kept her eyes on the ground. **

**"I-itachi put your shirt back on!" Tenten yelled.**

**"Well your Impressed by my body aren't you?" Tenten blushed.**

**"N-no just put your shirt back on!" Itachi obeyed her putting a pair of black T-shirt on while Tenten blushed like crazy by the moment.**

**"Tenten." **

**"Wh-what?" **

**"Your ice cream." Tenten looked down seeing her nightgown now all wet and sticky.**

**"Kyaaa!!" Tenten screamed "Neji buyed this for me on my 16th birthday!!" suddenly feeling arms pull her waist into Itachi's lap until she was sitting on him.**

**"You should be more careful." he said whispering softly into her ear which made Tenten shiver.**

**"I-I will next time." Itachi grabbed a few napkins aside him and begin wiping her red gown. Tenten watched Itachi's skillful hands moving up and down legs in motions again and again and again, Tenten blushed madly at the time as his soft,smooth, hands slide against her skin but, some reason it felt good to her.**

**"I-Itachi I thinks it's done." Tenten said getting up from his lap but Itachi pulled her to him and kissed her. **

* * *

**Tenten: Omg!! I'm going to sleep with Itachi no please I beg of you!! **

**Itachi: (smirking) Let's see what happens next...(Itachi grabs Tenten to the bed.)**

**Tenten: Kyaaa!! let go of me please anyone out there please help I'm only 16!!**

**Director(Me): Cut! Cut! Itachi get off of her That's not until the next chapter!!**

**Sasuke: (sasuke jumps on the bed and tackles Itachi.) Tenten is mine and you will know that Mwahaha!!**

**Fangirls: Kyaaa!! sasuke we love you!! (All fangirls like trillions tackles sasuke.)**

**Director (Me): I said cut security!!**

**Tenten: Oh god Is this bed gonna fall?! (Bed falls all the way down the building everybody screams KYAAAAAAAAA!!)**

**Director(Me): OMG!!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story!! Please if you have any comments, ideas, and suggestions I'll be gladly to accept them all and If you guys are wondering about sakura if she's dead or not don't worry she'll be coming in the next chapter It will be revealed.That's all for now,stay tune for the next chapter!! Please be kind to review!!**


	8. Unexpected

**A/N: Hiya peoples I'm back! 23 reviews so far I'm Impressed, I'm so amazed how much reviews I made thanks to you lovely readers woot! Well, I have nothing else to say, so here's chapter 8 please enjoy!! **

**Rated 13 and older**

**Underlining: Thinking of a thought**

**Chapter 8**

**Tenten grasped as his hands traveled to her legs picking her up to the bed, as he putted her on the he climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck.**

**"I-Itachi I thin-"**

**"I want you Tenten..." he whispered underneath her neck pulling her face toward him,"You will be mine, no else can take you away from me, I'm the only one who can have you no one else but Only me." he then began kissing her lips again. Tenten clutched on the two sides of the bed feeling the tension of hot heat started to arouse her body her body wanted more more of this, she developed so much feelings for him she only wanted more from him. Itachi traveled his hands to her silky red gown and began unbuttoning from the top and to the bottom.**

**"I-Itachi I want more..." Tenten gasped. Itachi smiled as he unbuttoned the last one and began removing her shirt. Suddenly hearing a knock down at the door Tenten and Itachi turned there attention to sasuke. Tenten gasped.**

**"S-sasuke?!"**

**"Tenten...your with Itachi are you?" sasuke said looking down realizing what he just had saw she wasn't having a shirt on.**

**"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked sasuke as he glared at him.**

**"I came here to get Tenten back." sasuke replied still looking down.**

**"So you do love Tenten don't you?" Itachi said smirking. sasuke blushed. Tenten looked at both of the uchihas, they were fighting over her. She could even fell her face blush of the situation she's in the two uchihas fight over her! **_Is this a dream?!_ **as Tenten realized the to boys who were blushing madly Tenten looked down and blushed **_Oh god my shirt!_

**"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Tenten screamed as the glass window broke to millions of pieces, Itachi and sasuke fell anime style.**

**"Itachi this is all you fault!" she screamed as she punched him in the face. **_What was I thinking making out with the uchiha Itachi?! _

**"What was that for?!" Itachi hissed.**

**"What we were doing meant nothing!" she yelled she grab her clothes and jumped out the window.**

**"Tenten!" sasuke yelled began chasing after her but was punched who knows were. Sasuke fell to the floor spitting out blood. Itachi pulled his face towards his.**

**"I told you Tenten is mine and you will know that." he said and began chasing after Tenten. Sasuke was mad right now why would Itachi have Tenten? why? **_Tenten why are you with Itachi you love him that much?_

**Tenten ran far as possible as she can suddenly feeling arms wrap around her was to an embrace.**

**"Tenten...I'm sorry."**

**"For what?" Tenten asked him.**

**"You weren't ready yet and I went too fast." he said pulling her chin to his and kissed her soft lips. Tenten pulled away.**

**"L-let's go were almost there." Tenten said as she began to walk down the path Itachi followed from behind.**

**Sasuke got up brushing off the dust from his shirt and whipped the blood from his lips as his eyes flared with anger and hatred inside. **_I will get what I want! Tenten is mine no one can have her, I promise to get stronger Itachi I will kill you! mwahaha!!. _

* * *

**A week later...**

**Rinnng!! rinnng!!**_ "_**Shut the hell up!" sasuke yelled as he threw the clock across his room.****Sasuke groaned as his got out of bed grabbed a pair of towels and headed off to take a shower.**

**Sasuke sighed as he turned on the hot water and jumped in.****He couldn't even forget what happened yesteray Tenten was with Itachi does she love him? And is he in love with her that much as well? Well, she was in bed with him but,Is it That sasuke uchiha is in love with Tenten as well?**

**Seeing Tenten in bed with him made him mad and jealous so jealous he could even punch sakura giving her a knock-out Sasuke chuckled a little that would be funny to see, hey wait a second, was sakura suppose to be dead? Sasuke got off the shower and dried off quickly putting on a pair of black shorts and a pair of black T-shirts sasuke grabbed his keys, walking out of his apartment, shutting the door, and locked it. As he made his way to the Konoha hospital.**

**"Good morning sasuke what brings you here?" Tsunade asked taking a sip of wine.**

**"Did you kill sakura yet?" sasuke said smirking.**

**"Uh...um... what do you mean?" Tsunade said nervously.**

**"You were suppose to kill sakura do you remember you would do anything I said." Tsunade looked at sasuke which he looked pissed right now. **_Oh god help me..._

**Knock-knock Knock-knock**

**"Tsunade you have a visitor." said shizune opening the door to let the guest enter which was sakura.**

**"I'll leave you three alone." shizune said shutting the door on her way out.**

**"Sasuke-kun where were you?!" sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him.**

**"S-sakura l-let go I-I can't B-breathe!" sasuke gasped. Sakura let go. Sasuke walked over to Tsunade leaning his lips to her ear and whispered,"If you can't kill sakura, then I will." Sasuke walked over to sakura.**

**"Sakura would you like to go on a date with me?" sasuke said smiling at her. Sakura blushed.**_ Sasuke-kun is smiling at me eek!_

**"Sure sasuke anything for you." she said taking her arm with his as the made there way the the plaza. **

**"Well, my work is done here." Tsunade said taking a sip of wine.**

**"Sasuke-kun were are we going?" sakura asked blushing like always.**

**"Somewhere." sasuke said.**_ sasuke-kun is so hot I hope I get my first kiss._**A few minutes sasuke and sakura made it to a near by waterfall which was millions of ****feet above them.**

**"W-were are we?" said sakura now facing sasuke.**

**"A waterfall what did you expect?"**

**"I mean This is huge is there such thing?!" sakura yelled.**

**"No." (well in this story there is XD)**

**"So... if I jump down there would you?" sasuke said smirking at her which made her blush.**

**"Y-yeah I guess." **

**"You wouldn't."**

**"Yes I would for you sasuke I love you."**

**"Then would you like a kiss?" sasuke said pulling her face to his.**

**"Y-yes sasuke." sakura pulled herself to him as his arms wrap around her waist.**

**"T-this is my first kiss." sakura said blushing.**

**"You really want it do you?"**

**"Yes I do." **

**"Close you eyes." Sakura closed her eyes. **_Sasuke-kun kiss me now..._ **suddenly she realized she was standing on midair she quickly opened her eyes.**

**"Hasta la vista." sasuke said pushing her off the 24,000,000,000,000,000,000 feet waterfall.**

**"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" sakura screamed hectically, "sasuke-kun I love you!!" sasuke laughed watching her fall . **_Hahaha! sakura is dead a last mwahaha!!_

**the sky hit night as sasuke made his way home slipping a somenew black shorts and climbed on to bed. His mind suddenly drifted to Tenten, he just couldn't forget that smile she gives him. **_Where are you Tenten? I realized I do love you..._

* * *

**"This is were you will be sleeping." Itachi said pointing at the bed where Tenten will be sleeping.**

**Tenten gasped, "Kyaaaaaaaaa!! Wh-What I have to sleep with you again!!" Tenten screamed.**

**Itachi smirked at her delicate shocked face. **

**"I-Itachi this is not f-" Tenten was cut off with a kiss another as always. Itachi ripped out her shirt and began kissing her around her neck as she began to moan.**

**"Ah! Itachi stop!"**

**Knock-knock Knock-knock**

**"Itachi get the door." Tenten said groaning.**

**"No." Itachi said still kissing her.**

**"Itachi the boss needs you." said the Blondie dude who was Deidara didn't care he just blast the door off. **

**"I-Itachi...T-Tenten...!!"**

**" " Itachi**

**" " Tenten**

**" " Deidara**

**"Um... what are you guys doing?"**

**"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! This is all your fault again Itachi!!" Tenten screamed punching Itachi and Deidara on the face.**

**"Tenten no stop I'm sorry!!" Itachi yelled running hectically.**

**"I'm sorry Tenten it was an accident!! Mommy help me!! Deidara yelled running hectically as well.**

**"You all better come back here I going to kick the hell out of you!"Tenten yelled.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story how good was it? do you guys like it? please I hope you can review the next chapter will be out very soon I hope you can stay tune for the next chapter!! Review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 sneak peek **

**Two years have past, Tenten has returns to the Konaha village, but suddenly something unexpected comes along. Tenten bumps into an old friend...The two Uchihas meet what will happen next love? Or war? Find out in the next chapter 9!!**


	9. Leaving the past behind

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the errors in my story. I'm just in a rush, I have alot of homework you know and I'm taking french classes, yes french, I'm pretty good at speaking It's going pretty much good. So you know again I'm very sorry, I'm trying to make it good as possible as I can. So please bare with me! I'm also very glad for the reviews, thank you everyone, you are all too kind!! so here the latest chapter 9 enjoy!! **

**Underlining: Thinking of a thought**

**Chapter 9**

**Two years later...**

**It was beautiful day Tenten and Itachi were out training together. It's been two years Tenten has been in the Akatsuki, she was fully trained with Itachi they've been partners helping each other train everyday.**

**"Kya!" Tenten grunted hitting both of the kunias on the board with hit the bulls eyes Itachi smirked.**

**"Your pretty good." Itachi grabbed on of his kunia and hitted the bulls eyes as well knocking Tenten's kunai off the board.**

**"Hey!!"Tenten screamed.**

**Tenten grabbed another kunia from her bag and aimed for the board but missed.**

**"What the heck! I never miss!"Tenten yelled.**

**"I guess I win." Itachi said smirking at her.Tenten glared at him.**

**Tenten reached for another kunia from her bag but then noticed it was empty. **_Man! I used my last one!_** suddenly she felt her arms getting pulled back.**

**"You need another kunia don't you?" Itachi said placing his hands into hers gripping the kunia into her hand.**

**"You need to focus." Itachi said pulling her closer to him until their body were touching. Tenten blushed.**

**"Here." Itachi pulled her hands to focuse the board keeping his hands with hers. **_Itachi's hands are so soft... _**They both kept focused. **

**"Ready." Itachi said.**

**"Yeah." Tenten replied.**

**They both threw the kunia at the same time and hitted the bulls eye.**

**"Kyaa!" Tenten screamed happily.****"I did it Itachi!"**

**"No, we did it together." Itachi said pulling her arms to him and softly kissed her on the lips. Tenten blushed and quickly pulled away.**

**"Um...uh... what do you want for dinner? I'm going down to the store to buy some supplies."**

**"I think...curry would be nice." Itachi said smiling at her. **

**"Ok...then I'll be off." Tenten said gathering her things and headed off to the Konoha village.**

**"Wait!" Tenten turned around.**

**"What now?" Tenten said groaning.**

**"Be careful." **

**"OK I will, I can take care of myself you know." Tenten said heading off.**

**"I better head home then." Itachi said to himself heading off as well.**

**few minutes later Tenten arrived to the Konoha she was so surprised very not changed since it was gone, she was even surprised there was alot of food to buy tonight.**_ I guess more for me and Itachi tonight. _

**As Tenten was walking down the stores, she accidentally bumped into someone and realized she was falling.**

**"Kya!" Tenten screamed closing her eyes. Suddenly, arms caught her around the waist. Tenten opened her eyes and met the dark onyx eyes.**

**"Are you ok?" Tenten boy asked.**

**"Um...y-yeah." she replied. **

**"You should be more careful." the boy pulled her up onto her feet.**

**"I'm sorry." **

**"It's no problem." he said smiling at her. Tenten blushed. The boy looks for familiar his hair was so soft looking and his eyes she felt getting lost in them, they were so soft and pale his black shirt was halfly ripped down his chest. she was blushing madly at the time, keeping her eyes on the ground.**

**"Do you need help?" **

**"I'm Ok I just need to rest I have to be heading off home soon I have to make dinner for Itachi."**

**"Itachi?" The boy whispered underneath his breath.**

**"Why? what's wrong?" Tenten asked.**

**"Um... It's nothing." he said smiling.**

**"OK I'll better be off." Tenten said turning around making her way.**

**"Oh wait, would you like a cup of coffee before you go?"**

**"Um... I'm suppose to be heading off home, I have to make dinner, I'm sorry." Tenten said looking up into the sky and noticed dark clouds started to surround the sky. **_What The hell? it's going to rain?!_

**"Ok sure." Tenten said groaning. The boy smirked.**

**Tenten gasped,"This is were you live?!"**

**"Yep."**

**There it was, a huge mansion right infront of her her eyes glittering. **_I've remember this place before..._**They both entered the house.**

**"I'll make some coffee make yourself a home." said the boy making his way to the kitchen. Tenten walked into the living room and took her seat on the couch. **_I came here before... Did I? why don't I remember? _**Tenten noticed the rain was beginning to rain harder. Tenten sighed.**

**Few minutes later...**

**the boy came out the kitchen and sat beside her.**

**"So you have a boyfriend?" he asked.**

**"W-What no!" Tenten said looking away.**

**"Then what about that Itachi guy?"**

**"He's just my training partner." Tenten replied taking a sip of her coffee.**

**"Oh? really?" he said smirking.**

**"Oh I almost forgot, let me introduce myself My name is Tenten what's yours?"**

**"You really want to know my name?" he asked her.**

**"Yes what's your name?"**

**"really? you do?"**

**"yes! yes! really what's your name?"the**** boy leaned to her lips.**

**"The name is Sasuke Uchiha.** **he said pressing his lips against hers. Tenten's eyes widened as big huge plates.**_ God... Sasuke you've changed alot...your so handsome last time I've met you... ah! your lips are so soft their lips tangled with mine... I love it... wait,what I'm I doing?_**Tenten pushed Sasuke away but it didn't stop Sasuke he pulled her a the floor and pinned her there.**

**"You can't escape...I won't lose you again." he said pressing his lips against hers once more. Tenten tried pushing him off her but it was too much his lust start taking over.**

**"Ah...S-Sasuke...stop." Sasuke ignored her placing soft kisses on her neck.**

**"S-Stop please." Tenten groaned. **

**"Your mine Tenten nobody can have you but me."**_Just like what Itachi said...to me... _**Tenten had no choice but slapped him.**

**"I love Itachi I'm sorry, I decided to leave the past behind and move on." Tenten said as tears started to drip from her brown pale eyes.**

**"Y-Your in love with I-Itachi?" said Sasuke in shock.**

**"Tenten wait!"**

**"I'm sorry!" Tenten yelled getting up were she was grabbing her things to leave. As she made her way to the door, opening it to leave, she gasped with surprise as she met her eyes with the red, dark, black, kohi eyes.**

**"I-Itachi what are you doing here?!"**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading!! Please drop a review! If anyone of you have any ideas for me to put in the stories I'll be very gladly too. I mean really, just for my lovely readers! I'll be gladly to accept them. So thanks, that's all for now, stay tune for the next chapter 10 please review!!**


End file.
